Siete
by Midnight Morrigan Cynder94
Summary: Siete días, siete músculos, siete huesos y una apuesta; eso es todo lo que Fred necesita para que Hermione caiga ante él. / (Semi-)continuación de 'Por un beso'.
1. Prefacio

_**Siete**_

Siete días, siete músculos, siete huesos y una apuesta; eso es todo lo que Fred necesita para que Hermione caiga ante él.

 **Prefacio.**

—¿Hermione?

La chica levanta la mirada de su enorme tomo de anatomía humana sin poder evitar pensar que es él, que ha vuelto.

Pero no, se trata tan solo Ginny.

Hermione sonríe y le hace una seña a su amiga para que se siente junto a ella, en el alféizar de la ventana. Al otro lado de la ventana de La Madriguera, la nieve cae en copos esponjosos, cubriendo el campo que rodea la casa de una blancura centelleante.

—¿Estás bien? —Ginny la mira con el ceño fruncido mientras toma asiento, acurrucándose en el diminuto espacio. El cristal está frío al contacto con la piel desnuda de su brazo. Resulta agradable—. ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Con Fred?

Hermione parece confundida. Con la punta de los dedos juguetea con las hojas de su libro sin apartar la mirada de la otra bruja.

—¿Con Fred? —Ladea la cabeza con curiosidad, esperando a que su amiga se explique y sin poder evitar preguntarse si Ginny será capaz de leer mentes. —No, claro que no. —Mentira.

—¿Seguro? —Ginny enarca las cejas, que se funden con su cabello pelirrojo. —Porque acabo de cruzarme con él y nunca lo había visto sonreír de esa manera. —Frunce un poco los labios cuando un súbito pensamiento la asalta—. No habrá intentado probar contigo alguna de esas galletas nuevas, ¿verdad? Porque ya sabes que si intenta algo de eso…

Hermione decide que lo más seguro será interrumpirla. Niega con vehemencia.

—Te aseguro que no ha pasado nada.

—¿Me lo prometes? —Las cejas siguen arqueadas.

Es evidente que Ginny sospecha. Y con motivo, probablemente.

La muchacha suelta un suspiro, sabiendo que, en realidad, no tiene sentido ocultárselo. A fin de cuentas, no han hecho nada malo.

Y —por otra parte—, si no puede contárselo a Ginny, ¿con quién podría sincerarse?

—Fred y yo hemos hecho una apuesta, ¿de acuerdo? —Se recuesta contra la pared, fingiendo una expresión aburrida y volviendo a hojear su enciclopedia—. Nada más.

—¿Una apuesta? —La voz de Ginny suena sorprendida. Parece debatirse entre la diversión y la preocupación. Y es que tratándose de Fred, no se puede saber nunca cuáles son sus intenciones. Su hermana pequeña lo sabe perfectamente—. ¿Qué tipo de apuesta?

Hermione hace un esfuerzo por levantar el pesadísimo libro y le señala a Ginny la portada. El título, colocado junto a una calavera, reza _Atlas de Anatomía Humana_.

—Va a enseñarme el nombre de siete huesos. Y yo a él, el de siete músculos. —Se encoge de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia a la extraña idea de Fred—. Uno cada día.

—¿Qué? Ridículo. —Ginny la observa estupefacta—. ¿Qué tontería de apuesta es esa?

Hermione sacude la cabeza y sus rizos castaños, domados en irregulares mechones, le golpean suavemente el rostro.

—Fue idea de Fred. Dice que así aprenderá algo sobre el cuerpo. —Hizo una pausa y se mordió el labio pensativamente—. La verdad, creo que esta es una importante laguna en la educación de Hogwarts. Estoy segura de que algunas de las asignaturas que se imparten en el mundo _muggle_ podrían ser de gran ayuda e interés para el mundo mágico. Por ejemplo, los medimagos no empiezan a formarse en biología y anatomía hasta terminado el colegio…

Pero Ginny ya no presta atención a los reveladores pensamientos de Hermione porque toda su atención está centrada en Fred, su perverso y escurridizo hermano. Está completamente convencida de que —sean cuáles sean sus intenciones— no ha sido la sed de conocimiento del chico la que ha puesto en marcha la situación. Cualquier cosa menos eso.

Tras la puerta de la cocina, que Ginny ha dejado abierta, Fred trata de reprimir una sonrisa. Él, que ha vuelto para decirle a Hermione que su madre la está buscando, decide marcharse sin decirle nada a la chica. Porque, si en ese momento Ginny lo interrogara sobre el motivo de tan absurdo desafío, no está seguro de poder callarse su verdadero objetivo.

Después de todo, lo importante no es qué estúpidos nombres va a aprender, sino la _manera_ en la que va a hacerlo. Piensa ganar su premio, el premio al mejor y más dedicado alumno.

Sí, cuando acabe la semana Hermione Granger será el premio.

 **Continuará…**

Esta es una adaptación de un fic que escribí sobre _Bones_ y que podéis encontrar en mi otra cuenta (profile name: Shaksis). Por supuesto, esta historia me cuadra mucho más con Booth y Brennan, pero es un fanfic al que le tengo mucho cariño y como hacía tiempo que no escribía ningún Fremione… Pues me decidí a darle una oportunidad.

Espero que disfrutéis de esta historia tanto como la disfrutamos en el fandom de _Bones_ en su día.


	2. Día uno: lunes

**Capítulo 1: lunes**

Hermione recuesta la cabeza contra el tronco. Es incapaz de concentrarse en la lectura y, a pesar de la gruesa manta sobre la que está sentada, empieza a sentir frío en las piernas. Pero no es eso lo que le preocupa. En absoluto.

Es Fred.

Cómo no. Fred y sus locuras.

Han pasado tres días desde que ambos hicieron su pequeña apuesta, el viernes al atardecer. Y desde entonces ella no es capaz de apartar a Fred de sus pensamientos. Fred, siempre con esa sonrisa pintada en los labios... Cada vez que la mira, Hermione siente un escalofrío. No se imagina cuáles son sus intenciones, no puede hacerlo.

¿Por qué tomarse tantas molestias?

¿Por qué tomarse tantas molestias para aprender algo que Hermione sabe que ni siquiera le interesa?

Y, a pesar de todo, no puede evitar alegrase de que Fred se haya atrevido a proponerle un reto. Porque, cuando él está cerca, Hermione siente que puede ser una persona diferente. Un poco, al menos. No le gusta reconocerlo, ni siquiera ante sí misma, pero sabe que es cierto. Gracias a él puede relajarse. Gracias a él puede sonreír. Puede reír.

Pero, desde luego, todo eso no tiene nada que ver con el beso. El beso que compartieron hace exactamente un año, bajo el muérdago. Aquello fue tan solo culpa de la dichosa planta. Nada más. Nada más.

Que Hermione no lo haya olvidado, que últimamente no se lo pueda sacar de la cabeza… Eso no quiere decir nada. Por supuesto que no.

Porque Fred es solo el hermano de Ron, ¿verdad?

A

Fred llama suavemente a la puerta del cuarto que Hermione comparte con su hermana. No obtiene respuesta, pero no le importa. En realidad, lo prefiere. No tiene ningún motivo en especial para hacerlo; simplemente es así como se lo imagina. Con ella subiendo las escaleras, acercándose por el pasillo hasta la puerta de su habitación. Él esperándola allí.

Al no obtener respuesta se apoya contra la pared y se deja resbalar hasta el suelo. Se sienta con las piernas cruzadas y cierra los ojos.

Le sorprende notar que le sudan un poco las manos y maldice mentalmente por ello. El corazón le late con fuerza. Gruñe.

No puede evitar pensar por enésima vez que le debe una a George. En ese momento debe estar ocupándose de Ginny, asegurándose de que no interfiera en sus planes. Sí, le debe una. Pero, en ese momento, no tiene tiempo para preocuparse por ello.

Está nervioso. Está jodidamente nervioso. Y él no está acostumbrado a esa sensación. Él, que siempre es tan seguro de sí mismo… Pero no puede reprochárselo, no puede hacerlo. Lleva un año esperando a que llegue el momento. Un año desde que se hizo la promesa de volver a besarla. Y, por fin, si todo va bien…

Traga saliva. Reprime una sonrisa.

Sabe que la idea que se la ha ocurrido es realmente ridícula, tal y como dijo Ginny. Es una idea nacida de un impulso. Y, por eso, en el fondo sabe que, con toda seguridad, no va a conseguir lo que quiere. Probablemente ella ni siquiera llegue a comprender lo que él pretende.

Pero tiene que intentarlo. Incluso así, tiene que intentarlo.

Porque Fred ya no sabe cómo hacerle entender que, para él, ella se ha convertido en alguien indispensable.

A

Ya de vuelta en La Madriguera, Hermione se detiene al pie de las escaleras. Apoya la mano en la barandilla. Siente la madera suave —gastada por el paso de incontables años— bajo la yema de los dedos.

No puede evitar pensar en la expresión de Ginny, mezcla de diversión y algo más que ella no supo identificar —puede que preocupación—, cuando mencionó la sonrisa de su hermano.

 _¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Con Fred?_

Suspira. ¿Por qué sigue dándole vueltas a eso? ¿A esas palabras? Al fin y al cabo, solo son eso: palabras. Efímeras, volubles, subjetivas. Ha llegado el lunes, y casi ha pasado. De Fred no ha habido ni rastro. Probablemente él no recuerde su pequeño trato.

Y, a pesar de ello, sigue sin poder olvidar sus palabras.

— _¿Hermione? —Fred se sienta a su lado, en el alféizar. Tan sumida estaba ella en la lectura que no lo ha escuchado llegar. Él observa con curiosidad su gordísimo libro—._ Anatomía humana _…_ — _lee en voz baja. Luego, alza la cabeza hacia Hermione y la observa con curiosidad —. ¿Por qué estás leyendo esto?_

 _Hermione se encoge de hombros._

— _Me gusta aprender. No solo magia, sino… —Hace un gesto con las manos, un gesto que parece abarcar la habitación entera—. …De todo._

— _¿De todo?_

 _En cuestión de segundos, Fred se pone serio. Muy serio. La contempla con atención en silencio, como si estuviera buscando algo en su rostro. Frunció un poco el ceño. Parece estar sopesando algo, pero Hermione no sabe de qué se trata._

— _¿Me enseñarás? —pregunta él al fin. No hay rastro de burla en su voz._

 _Ella lo mira sin entender. Cierra el libro._

 _Fred se inclina hacia ella. Tanto, que Hermione no puede evitar acordarse de la última vez que lo tuvo tan cerca. En aquella ocasión, el muérdago flotaba sobre su cabeza y los gritos de George los animaban a besarse._

 _Se sonroja solo de pensarlo. Aquello parece animar a Fred, que se acerca incluso más. Ella intenta retroceder, pero no puede. No queda espacio._

— _Quiero que me enseñes. Quiero aprender de ti —susurra él, a tan solo unos centímetros de su rostro—. Te propongo un juego. Una semana. Siete huesos. Siete músculos._

— _¿Quieres que… te enseñe? —pregunta ella, sin saber muy bien qué decir._

— _Sí. Cada día yo te mostraré un hueso. Y tú me corregirás. —Le sonríe con esa enorme sonrisa suya—. Después serás tú la que me señale un músculo._

Ginny tenía razón, Hermione lo sabe. Aquel era un juego estúpido, absurdo. Siete huesos. Siete músculos. Una cantidad ínfima, en comparación a la cantidad total de ellos que hay en el cuerpo. ¿Por qué Fred querría hacer algo así?

— _Será una apuesta —continúa él, aún sin separarse de ella, los ojos brillantes por el desafío._

— _¿Una apuesta? —El libro empieza a resbalársele sobre las piernas. Lo aferra con fuerza._

 _Fred hace una pausa. Piensa un instante. O finge pensar._

— _Cuando pasen los siete días podrás hacerme un examen —concluye—. Te aseguro que los recordaré todos._

— _¿Y si no lo haces?_

— _Lo haré._

 _No puede negarse. La seguridad de Fred siempre la deja sin palabras._

— _¿Cuál es el premio?_

 _Otra pausa. Y luego su sonrisa se extiende incluso más._

— _No habrá premio —murmura lentamente, con un tono perezoso, casi juguetón—. No para ti._

A

Fred alza la mirada al escuchar a alguien subiendo la escalera. Se pone en pie, porque sabe que es ella. Reconocería esos pasos en cualquier lugar. Termina de incorporarse justo a tiempo para verla llegar, las mejillas sonrosadas por el frío del exterior, el cabello desordenado por el viento. Una manta doblada y un libro bajo el brazo.

—¿Fred? —Ella se detiene en seco al verle allí. Él no es capaz de interpretar su expresión, pero decide que eso no lo va a echar atrás.

—Hola, Hermione. —Su voz es alegre, como siempre, pero por dentro está hecho un manojo de nervios. Gracias a Merlín que se le da bien disimular.

—¿Qué haces?

Él se acerca despacio, con movimientos ágiles, casi… ¿seductores?

—Hay algo que tenemos pendiente.

—¿El qué? —Su voz vacila solo un poco. Él vuelve a estar cerca. Tan cerca que nota su respiración, cálida, contra su piel. De pronto, la boca se le seca y el libro que sostiene bajo la axila se vuelve anormalmente pesado.

—Nuestra apuesta. —Fred se inclina sobre ella, su rostro aún más próximo del de ella, si es que eso es posible—. El nombre de tu músculo, ¿cuál es?

 _Músculo pterigoideo externo. Dilo._

Lo tiene en la punta de la lengua, claro que lo tiene. Entonces, ¿por qué no es capaz de decirlo?

De cerca, Fred tiene casi tantas pecas como Ron. Traga saliva.

 _Pterigoideo externo_.

Fred se aproxima más, sus dedos rozan el brazo libre de Hermione. Ella es consciente del calor de su cuerpo, tan reconfortante tras sentir el frío del invierno en el campo. Es consciente del brillo de sus ojos, de la barba incipiente que asoma a su mandíbula.

—¿Hermione? ¿Cuál es?

 _Pterigoideo… ¿externo?_

—Bíceps —murmura al fin, casi sin pensarlo.

—No te oigo. —Da un paso adelante. Corto, porque no queda mucho espacio entre ellos. Hermione retrocede y choca contra la pared. De nuevo, no hay escapatoria.

—El bíceps —repite ella, esta vez más fuertemente—. Este. —Y, siguiendo un impulso, alza la mano y la apoya sobre el brazo derecho de Fred, sobre el músculo que acaba de nombrar. Sobre la piel que la camiseta _muggle_ de manga corta deja al descubierto. Presiona la zona ligeramente.

Porque, fin de cuentas, ¿no es eso lo que él quiere? ¿Jugar?

Pues, si eso es lo que espera, Hermione piensa demostrarle que ella también sabe hacerlo.

—¿Tan fácil? —Su nariz casi roza la de la chica—. Creí que querrías ponérmelo un poco más difícil.

—Lo haré— promete. Desvía la vista hacia su mano, que aún reposa sobre él.

Desliza los dedos suavemente, cuidando de no salirse de la zona en la que se sitúa el músculo. De reojo le parece ver que él cierra los ojos, aunque no podría asegurarlo; cuando ella vuelve a mirarlo de frente, él clava otra vez su mirada en la de ella.

No puede evitar preguntarse a qué diablos están jugando. No puede evitar preguntarse si habrá malinterpretado a Fred. Si no se habrá imaginado sus miradas, sus sonrisas.

Quizá, si no hubiera sido por aquel beso, ninguno de los dos se estaría comportando así.

Se echa a un lado, súbitamente avergonzada. Le da la espalda al chico.

—El de mañana será tan difícil que agradecerás este —dice, en un tono que espera sea neutral.

—Perfecto. —Escucha la voz de Fred, pero no puede verle la cara—. Lo estoy esperando.

Fred observa su espalda, preguntándose qué ha pasado. Todo iba tan bien, mejor de lo que él mismo había planeado… Se da la vuelta, dirigiéndose a la escalera. Todavía mantiene la esperanza. Cruza los dedos; espera que ella lo detenga y…

—¿Fred? —Bingo.

—¿Sí? —responde inocentemente. Más animado, se vuelve hacia ella.

—¿Y tu hueso?

—Ah, cierto —Sonríe haciéndose el despistado, como si lo hubiera olvidado. Se aproxima de nuevo a ella, que lo mira por encima del hombro—. En realidad, tengo tres.

—¿Tres? —Ella frunce el entrecejo y, sorprendida, se gira hasta quedar cara a cara con el chico—. Pensaba que la apuesta era…

—Lo sé. —Fred la interrumpe. No ha dejado de sonreír ni un instante. Hermione no puede evitar preguntarse cómo es posible que las mejillas no le duelan por el esfuerzo—. Pero cuentan como uno.

—Imposible —rebate ella de inmediato—. Tres huesos distintos nunca podrán ser uno.

—No he dicho que lo sean. No lo son —admite—. Pero para mí _cuentan_ como uno—. Da un titubeante paso en su dirección. Ella no se aleja, así que toma su mano y la alza, dejándola casi justo frente a su rostro—. Falangeta —posa los labios sobre la uña del dedo índice y corazón de la chica.

Inmediatamente, el corazón de ella da un brinco. Inconscientemente, Hermione alza el brazo bajo el que sostiene el libro y la manta, dejándolos reposar sobre su estómago. Como si con ello pudiera mantener a Fred alejado.

Por toda respuesta, los labios de él ascienden por sus dedos, hasta detenerse un poco más arriba. Su mirada no se ha despegado de la de Hermione.

—Falangina —susurra.

Hermione lo observa alucinada. ¿Quién es este Fred? Este Fred delicado, caballeroso…

¿Por qué está actuando así?

¿Por qué _ella_ está actuando así?

Pero no encuentra respuesta, porque la boca de Fred sigue subiendo con lentitud y se detiene apenas un instante después. La mirada de Hermione brilla entre su encrespado cabello castaño.

—Y falanges. —Los labios de Fred se detienen finalmente, depositando un suave beso justo sobre los últimos huesos nombrados.

Hermione reprime un escalofrío tensando la espalda.

El muchacho permanece inmóvil durante unos segundos, se detiene en la zona más tiempo del necesario, pero ninguno de los dos parece reparar en ello. O, por lo menos, ninguno de los dos le da importancia.

—Buenas noches, Hermione —dice después, incorporándose. Sin esperar a que ella diga nada se vuelve y sale de allí, sabiendo que su plan va a funcionar.

 _Tiene_ que hacerlo.

 **Continuará…**

Antes de nada, quiero deciros que he tardado un poco en actualizar porque he modificado algunas cosillas. Según estaba adaptando el capítulo, me vino a la mente otro Fremione que escribí hace un tiempo, _Por un beso_ , y pensé: ¿por qué no convertir esta historia en su continuación? No os preocupéis, no es necesario haber leído antes el otro fic. Se trata de una viñeta muy cortita que explora (¡spoiler!) los pensamientos de Fred ante —precisamente— un beso que le dio a Hermione bajo el muérdago. Quería aclararlo solo por si os resultaba un poco aleatorio tanta mención a un beso que aquí no se muestra.

En fin, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a **Vitoria** y **CumulusMale**. También a todos aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo para leer y agregar la historia a favoritos y/o alertas.

PD: Hacía mucho que no escribía un capítulo con separaciones entre escenas, y me acabo de dar cuenta de que fanfiction elimina las separaciones cuando publico el capítulo. He tenido que poner una 'A' para marcar las separaciones. Es un poco incómodo, pero espero que así podáis leerlo bien.


	3. Día dos: martes

**Capítulo 2: martes**

George observa las empanadillas con ojo crítico.

—¿Se puede saber de dónde has sacado esto? —pregunta muy serio, sin apartar la mirada de los deformes dulces. Inlcuso se atreve a tocar uno con la punta del dedo: la textura no es mejor que su aspecto, ni mucho menos.

Fred lo golpea en el hombro.

—Sabes perfectamente que las he preparado yo.

Pero, si con esa respuesta esperaba que su hermano se apiadara de él, no lo consigue. George no tiene piedad.

—Pues menudo churro —suspira su gemelo.

¿Lo peor? Que tiene toda la razón, y Fred lo sabe. Pero ya no puede echarse atrás. Porque no queda tiempo.

—Como si tú pudieras hacerlo mejor... —Termina de espolvorear el azúcar glas sobre las empanadillas y el pellizco que le sobra en la cuchara se lo tira a su gemelo por encima—. La intención es lo que cuenta, ¿no? —exclama con alegría, disfrutando de su pequeña venganza.

—¡Oye! —George intenta aparentar enfado, pero se relame el azúcar que le ha caído en el mentón.

—Tú ocúpate de tu parte y déjame en paz, ¿quieres? —resopla, un poco molesto. Avergonzado, incluso.

George pone los ojos en blanco, pero su hermano lo ignora. Coge el plato con excesivo cuidado y se dirige a la puerta. Antes de que esta se cierre a su espalda, escucha las protestas de su gemelo una vez más:

—¡Deberías espabilar de una vez! —le grita—. Ginny no es tonta. Empieza a sospechar.

Pero Fred ya no responde. Se dirige con pasos firmes a la habitación de su hermana; por suerte, sabe perfectamente que en ese momento Ginny se encuentra en la cocina. Y allí permanecerá, gracias a George. Una vez más.

Chasque la lengua, un poco molesto. Es cierto que Ginny no se fía un pelo de él; lo ha sabido desde el primer día. Pero Fred solo quiere una oportunidad para demostrar que va en serio. Totalmente en serio. Y para eso solo necesita cinco días. Cinco días más.

Ante la puerta del cuarto, se detiene una milésima de segundo para tomar aire. Después llama suavemente, con cuidado de que el rebosante plato no sufra ningún percance. Mientras espera se da cuenta de que una de las empanadillas está un poco quemada. Como puede, con algo de dificultad, la oculta bajo las demás.

La puerta se abre con un chirrido y Fred se encuentra con la desconcertada mirada de Hermione clavada en él. Por la forma en que se muerde rápidamente los labios —esos malditos labios que no se puede sacar de la cabeza—, le da la impresión de que está nerviosa.

—¿Fred? —Sin embargo, su voz es seria, como siempre.

—¿Puedo pasar? —Ni siquiera hay un atisbo de duda. Buena señal.

Hermione se echa a un lado y Fred traspasa el umbral.

La cama de Ginny está deshecha y prácticamente vacía; solo la escoba, junto con el equipo de mantenimiento a medio desempaquetar, reposa sobre el edredón. Fred podría haber tomado asiento en ella, pero opta por dirigirse a la de Hermione, completamente atiborrada de papeles.

—¿Te interrumpo? —Señala con un gesto de la cabeza la multitud de libros abiertos.

—No, no —se limita a responder ella, quizá con excesiva rapidez.

Fred no añade más; la observa en silencio mientras ella amontona sus notas en una pila para dejarles espacio sobre el colchón. Se mueve con torpeza, con prisa, pero para Fred contemplarla resulta todo un espectáculo. Y es que ella es diferente, tan diferente de todas las demás chicas... Fred nunca ha comprendido cómo es que ella no puede verlo. Ver lo especial que es.

—¿Fred? —La voz de Hermione lo devuelve a la realidad de golpe. Pestañea; ella lo contempla con el ceño fruncido y el pelo revuelto; tiene el moño medio deshecho. Le queda bien. Le queda muy, muy bien.

Carraspea y, sin preguntar, se sienta a los pies de la cama.

—Te he preparado esto. —Fred decide que lo mejor para sus nervios es entrar a bocajarro. Así que coloca el plato entre ambos, sin dejar de mirarla, y lo empuja un poco hacia ella.

Pero ese _te_ parece resonar entre ellos y, por supuesto, a Hermione no se le escapa. Sus mejillas, de un pálido color rosado, adquieren un tono más intenso.

—¿Es una trampa? —pregunta con una sonrisa algo forzada—. ¿Tratas de envenenarme? ¿Tratas de experimentar conmigo? —Luego, finge una pequeña risa mientras sacude la cabeza. El moño se deshace un poco más—. ¿Qué clase de locura estáis tramando ahora?

Fred ríe sus comentarios, pero alza las manos en son de paz.

—Te prometo que no hay engaño alguno. —Acerca la mano al plato y coge una empanadilla. Le da un buen mordisco—. ¿Ves?

Ella guarda silencio un instante. Lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados, llenos de sospechas. Pero, finalmente, se rinde. Podría protestar, argumentar mil cosas distintas, pero algo le dice que Fred es sincero... Lo cierto es que Hermione _quiere_ que sea sincero. Así que se encoge de hombros y extiende la mano hacia el plato.

—Gracias. —Las puntas de los dedos le tiemblan al coger el primer dulce, aunque ella se mantiene firme.

Fred muerde su propia empanadilla una vez más y el sabor dulce de la crema pastelera le golpea la lengua. De inmediato, de forma inconsciente, el pensamiento se forma en su mente: y es que necesita saber cómo sería probar esa misma crema de sus labios. Quiere saberlo. Ya.

El muchacho gruñe para sí mismo. Su mano izquierda forma un apretado puño sobre su muslo. _Contrólate_ , se dice. _Contrólate_. Porque no está dispuesto a dejarse llevar, a estropearlo todo por un estúpido impulso.

Pero, por supuesto, el jodido destino —el _karma_ , Merlín, o lo que sea— parece decidido a jugar en su contra.

Hermione muerde con fuerza el atiborrado dulce y el relleno resbala rápidamente por sus labios, su mejilla...

—Maldita sea... —Ella se sonroja furiosamente.

Deja el resto de empanadilla en el plato y trata de limpiarse apresuradamente con el dorso de la mano, pero Fred llega antes. Tiene que hacer un soberano esfuerzo para no limpiar los restos de crema con su lengua... pero lo consigue. Se conforma con pasear el pulgar por la mandíbula de Hermione, limpiándola con una suave caricia.

Se conforma, pero al menos se lo ha puesto fácil. Aprovecha la oportunidad:

—Este es el maxilar inferior —susurra, muy cerca de su rostro, pasando el dedo por su mandíbula, por su mentón, subiendo hasta sus labios. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez.

Espera que ella se aparte —cuenta los segundos hasta que eso ocurra— pero no lo hace. Hermione parece petrificada, con los labios entreabiertos y la mirada clavada en él. A Fred le parece que su respiración es ligeramente superficial, acelerada, aunque no habría podido afirmarlo con certeza. Lo cierto es que eso no importa. Lo único que importa es que ella está ahí, que no se ha alejado.

Así que solo sigue acariciándola. Una vez, dos, tres. Cinco. Ocho. No quiere parar. Nunca.

No saben cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero Hermione suspira. Cierra los ojos. Y entonces —finalmente— muy, muy despacio, se separa de él.

Fred maldice, decepcionado. Deja caer la mano, que se ha mantenido firme en el aire hasta entonces, pues está seguro de que el momento ha pasado. Pero se equivoca.

Sin pensar mucho en lo que hace, sin darse tiempo para dudar, Hermione aparta el plato con suavidad y se acerca a Fred. Sus brazos envuelven el torso del chico, entierra la nariz en su cuello. Tiene que hacer un esfuerzo por no temblar, tiene que esforzarse por no odiarse a sí misma. Por su debilidad, por las reacciones que él despierta en ella. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué le pasa con Fred?

No lo sabe, pero algo le pasa, y eso ya no puede negarlo.

Fred no es Ron, eso siempre lo ha tenido muy claro. De lo que hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta, lo que empieza a entrever, es que quizá —quizá, quizá, quizá— no _quiere_ que Fred sea Ron. Porque Ron no le provoca esas sensaciones, ni siquiera despierta en ella esos... ¿sentimientos?

Quizá ella solo quiera a Fred.

Se estremece, aterrada por la rebelación. Intenta apartarse de golpe, avergonzada, asustada por la intensidad de lo que de pronto está sintiendo, pero Fred se lo impide. La estrecha contra ella, con fuerza, impidiéndole que se aleje. Y con ese simple gesto las inseguridades desaparecen.

Se relaja sin poder evitarlo.

—El esternocleidomastoideo —susurra entonces, arrastrando la nariz por el cuello de Fred—. El músculo de hoy. No lo olvides.

Sin apartarse de su abrazo, ella inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, recostándola sobre el hombro del chico.

—Este de aquí, ¿ves? —Ahora recorre su cuello con su propio dedo y Fred no puede evitar clavar ahí la mirada, en esa piel tan blanca y completamente expuesta... El dedo se detiene; Hermione lo deja apoyado contra su clavícula.

Su-jodidamente-sexy-clavícula.

Fred tiene que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para apartar la mirada antes de abalanzarse sobre ella.

Sus miradas se encuentran una vez más y él sonríe, feliz a pesar de todo. Feliz, simplemente, de estar a su lado.

—Esternocleidomastoideo —repite en voz baja.

Y, aunque está seguro de que Hermione va a apartarse de él, no lo hace.

 **Continuará...**


	4. Día tres: miércoles

**Capítulo 3. Miércoles.**

Hermione entra en la habitación que comparte con Ginny y es incapaz de evitar un suspiro de alivio cuando encuentra el cuarto vacío. Se echa en la cama, el pelo le cae sobre la cara debido a la inercia de la caída. No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero se está escondiendo. De Harry, de Ron y de Ginny, que saben que algo le pasa. De las sonrisas nada disimuladas que George le lanza a su gemelo. Pero, sobre todo, se está escondiendo de él.

De Fred.

Hermione sigue sin saber muy bien qué debe esperar. La forma de comportarse de Fred desde que comenzó su apuesta la descoloca por completo. Él siempre ha sido un buen chico, travieso, sí, pero de ahí a que… ¿A qué? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado entre ellos exactamente? Nada. Un beso bajo el muérdago, un año atrás… Algo así no significa nada. No tiene importancia. ¿Y qué hay de la manera en que la ayudó a limpiarse? Tampoco tiene por qué significar nada.

Seguramente ella lo ha malinterpretado. Para Fred todo eso no debe ser más que un juego, una forma de entretenerse durante las vacaciones.

Hermione no sabe leer a la gente como él. Cuando se trata de intenciones, de emociones, a veces es un poco ciega. Sobre todo cuando la atañen a ella. Así que no tiene ni idea de qué es lo que pretende Fred. Y, por eso, sabe que no debe esperar nada de él.

Se gira en la cama para quedar de costado. Fija la mirada en uno de los libros que tiene sobre la mesilla de noche, pero no lo ve realmente. Su mente sigue rememorando esos momentos que Fred y ella compartieron en esa misma habitación, sentados en esa misma cama, los que vivieron en el rellano de la escalera. Una vez más, Hermione siente sus labios sobre la piel y revive la descarga eléctrica que ese sencillo gesto desencadenó en su cuerpo.

¿Qué le está pasando? ¿Qué diablos le está pasando?

Suspira, sacude la cabeza y nota como el pelo se le enreda al rozar la almohada. No tiene una respuesta clara a esa pregunta. Solo sabe que tiene que volver a ser la de antes, que tiene que olvidarse de Fred y de ese beso antes de que el juego termine. Antes de que Fred, con su picardía y su seguridad, la destroce por completo sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello.

Fred entra en la Madriguera con una enorme sonrisa a pesar del frío y de la lluvia que le ha calado hasta los huesos. Casi toda su familia está reunida en el comedor. Sentados alrededor de la mesa, observan con interés la partida de ajedrez que juegan Ginny y Ron. De Hermione no hay ni rastro, y eso solo puede significar una cosa.

Fred ignora a su familia y enfila las escaleras, silbando suavemente. Recuerda la expresión del rostro de Hermione el lunes por la noche, sus labios entreabiertos, el rostro sonrojado, el brillo confundido y nervioso de su mirada. Su cuello extendido ante él la tarde anterior.

Fred sabe que está comportándose como un idiota, como un degenerado. Hermione es la mejor amiga de su hermano pequeño, por Merlín. Cuando empezó con ese juego, no esperaba que las cosas avanzaran tanto, tan rápido. ¿Quién iba a decírselo? Que Hermione se haya dejado llevar así de esa manera… La sonrisa se ensancha.

¿Y si ella siente lo mismo?

La calidez que le inunda el pecho al pensar en ello tiene muy poco que ver con el ardor que le provocan los recuerdos de los dos días pasados, pero es igual de placentera. De pronto, se siente más seguro de sí mismo.

Hace ocho años que conoce a Hermione. Ocho años en los que ha aprendido a apreciarla por lo que es. A quererla. El último año ha sido para Fred una tortura particularmente intensa. Siempre pensando en cómo volver a besarla, en cómo conseguir que sea suya.

Ha esperado pacientemente. Y ahora ha llegado su momento.

La forma en que Hermione lleva meses mirándolo, sonrojándose cuando él la sorprende… Nada de eso ha pasado desapercibido para Fred. Sí, sabe que es su momento. Y que no va a fallar.

::::::

 _Músculo epicraneano occipito-frontal. Vasto externo. Psoas ilíaco. Soleo._

La Anatomía siempre le ha interesado. Antes de descubrir que era bruja, Hermione soñaba con ser médico. Durante un tiempo, al terminar su séptimo curso en Hogwarts —tras regresar al colegio después de la Guerra— se planteó convertirse en medimaga. Al final, decidió prepararse para entrar en el Ministerio. Así que son pocos los nombres de los músculos que todavía recuerda.

Hojea el libro una y otra vez. Si los estudios de Hogwarts le hubieran dejado más tiempo para mantenerse al día en otras materias… Se muerde el labio. Repasa la lista de los seiscientos cincuenta tejidos una y otra vez, buscando aquellos que Fred será incapaz de recordar.

Quizá esté exagerando las cosas, pero no es capaz de sacarse de la cabeza las escenitas de los dos días anteriores. Ella nunca antes se había quedado sin habla. Nunca.

 _Esternocleidomastoideo._

No era lo que tenía preparado, aunque tiene que reconocer que el fiasco no fue ni remotamente comparable al del lunes.

 _Bíceps._

Eso sí que fue un desastre. Se castiga mentalmente por tan enorme desliz. Aquello no era lo que había pretendido decir. Pero la mirada de Fred…

Se levanta de la silla de golpe, con tanta brusquedad que esta se tambalea sobre sus endebles patas.

 _Músculo piriforme. Músculo cigomático menor. Músculo tensor de la Fascia Lata._

Se acerca a la única estantería del cuarto, donde Ginny le ha permitido colocar algunos de sus libros. Por desgracia, son todos tomos sobre magia. Pociones, Transformaciones, Encantamientos, multitud de volúmenes sobre Ley Mágica… Nada que la pueda ayudar. Resopla, nerviosa, y al darse cuenta de la forma absurda en la que está actuado se obliga a respirar hondo. Se da cuenta de que tiene que distraerse, así que decide que estudiar un poco no le vendrá mal.

Se estira para alcanzar el Decreto para la Prudente Limitación de Magia en Menores de Edad. Lo dejó en la estantería superior, creyendo que no lo necesitaría: es uno de los primeros tomos que se aprendió de memoria cuando empezó a preparar las pruebas de acceso al Ministerio. Sin embargo, en ese momento es justo lo que necesita. Una lectura sencilla para mantener la mente ocupada.

Se estira y las puntas de los dedos rozan el libro, pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos no consigue sacarlo.

:::::

Fred hace crujir los nudillos. El tercer asalto está a punto de empezar.

Se dirige hacia el cuarto de Hermione con pasos suaves, ligeros. No quiere que ella lo oiga acercarse. El pelo largo le cae sobre los ojos y él lo aparta con un movimiento ágil, rápido. Es incapaz de reprimir la sonrisa felina que le asoma a los labios. Desde que ha comprendido que probablemente Hermione sienta lo mismo que él, es incapaz de dejar de sonreír. Cuando se detiene frente a la puerta de Ginny, la visión que se despliega ante él lo deja mudo.

Hermione está de puntillas, estirándose para alcanzar la estantería más alta. La camiseta de tirantes, ajustada y fina, marca las curvas de su cuerpo. Ya es toda una mujer, eso Fred lo sabe bien. Una mujer fuerte, valiente, luchadora, así la conoce el mundo. Pero Fred quiere descubrir todas sus demás facetas, las privadas, las que guarda para sí misma.

Fred avanza sin hacer ruido, tan silenciosamente como es capaz. Está a dos pasos de distancia de ella cuando Hermione consigue agarrar el libro. Antes de que pueda sacarlo, antes de que se vuelva, Fred acaba con la distancia que los separa. No se permite pensar en lo que está haciendo, analizar su comportamiento. Quiere creer que Hermione lo anhela tanto como él a ella, así que rodea su cintura con los brazos, exhala en su oído.

Al principio, ella se tensa e intenta separase. Entonces vuelve el rostro, aún entre sus brazos, y se da cuenta de que es él, Fred, quien la abraza. Se relaja un poco, pero no tanto como le hubiera gustado al chico. Su confianza flaquea.

—¿Qué haces? —susurra Hermione, mirándolo con el rostro ladeado.

Fred se obliga a ocultar sus dudas, así que estrecha incluso más su agarre.

—Continúo nuestro juego —dice y el espacio entre sus cuerpos disminuye. Se rozan—. ¿No te parece bien?

Hermione no responde. Su expresión divertida, el tono juguetón… Son tan obvios que se le forma un nudo en la garganta. Un juego, se recuerda. Eso es lo que es. Cierra los ojos, pero Fred desliza las manos hasta sus costados y ella tiene que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para no estremecerse.

—Las costillas. —Con el dedo índice Fred resigue cada una de ellas. Lo hace despacio, con mucha delicadeza, y si Hermione no lo conociera bien (y si no fuera consciente de su propio aspecto mediocre) hubiera jurado que él está disfrutando de su cuerpo—. Las verdaderas —cuando termina de recorrer cada uno de los huesos, las manos de Fred se aferran al torso de la chica, en su parte superior— son las que se unen al esternón, ¿verdad? Las de arriba.

Hermione quiere apartarse, pero no puede. Su cuerpo no responde más que para asentir con la cabeza, confirmando así la explicación de Fred. No obstante, algo le dice que él no esperaba respuesta.

—Después están las falsas —las manos bajan a medida que Fred habla—, que se unen a un cartílago antes que al esternón. —Reza para que ella no diga nada, para que no se mueva. Está a punto de terminar su actuación. Es su última oportunidad para conseguir que ella se relaje, para que los últimos restos de tensión se esfumen de su cuerpo.

Las manos le tiemblan y Fred tiene que fijarse en cada movimiento para evitar que ella lo note. Quizá si no hubiera llevado las cosas tan lejos… Pero no puede evitarlo, solo quiere tocarla, acariciarla, hacerla disfrutar.

—Las costillas flotante —susurra e inclina la cabeza. Su aliento choca contra el cuello de Hermione y el cuerpo de la chica vibra bajo sus manos. Fred sonríe y hunde la nariz en su pelo castaño, lleno de exuberantes bucles castaños…

Hermione se separa con brusquedad. Su cuerpo tiembla y no quiere que él se dé cuenta. Le gusta demasiado la manera en que Fred la toca. Nunca nadie la ha tocado así. La hace sentir especial, atractiva… guapa.

Hermione agacha la cabeza. Sabe que ella no es ninguna de esas cosas. Sabe que es imposible que él…

—¿Estás bien? —Los dedos de Fred rozan su mandíbula y la obligan a alzar el rostro. ¿Es decepción lo que Hermione descubre en su mirada?

Ella no responde, así que Fred deja caer el brazo y da un paso atrás.

—Lo siento —dice en voz baja. Sí, es decepción, no hay duda. ¿Y preocupación?—. No pretendía incomodarte —carraspea.

Su expresión le parte el corazón. Fred está ahí con ella, en ese instante. Ese momento es solo suyo. De pronto, no importa que sea un juego, que vaya a terminar pronto.

Él retrocede otro paso y sin pensarlo, sin pretenderlo, Hermione da un paso adelante. Porque no quiere que se vaya. No quiere que la deje. Apoya la mano sobre el jersey mojado de Fred.

—Estoy bien —le responde. La sonrisa que acompaña a sus palabras es sincera, fácil. No quiere tener que preocuparse por las consecuencias, no lo hará—. Pero tú estás empapado.

Fred se da cuenta de que, de pronto, sus gestos son seguros y confiados. Su sonrisa es abierta, cálida. Esa sonrisa que a él tanto le gusta. Se relaja, vuelve a acercarse a ella. Solo entonces se da cuenta de que la piel descubierta de sus brazos está húmeda.

—¿Te he mojado? —pregunta, deslizando la mano desde su hombro al codo. La piel de Hermione se eriza y Fred se reprocha haber sido tan descuidado—. ¿Tienes frío? —Hasta él es capaz de detectar la preocupación en su voz. Se reprocha el sonar tan ansioso. Débil. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Hermione se ensancha. Niega con la cabeza.

—Estoy perfectamente.

Y él la cree. Sonríe con alivio.

—Me alegro.

Cuando la mano de Fred se desliza más abajo —desde el codo de Hermione hasta su muñeca— y también la piel de esa zona se eriza, él comprende: le gusta que la toque. Puede que tanto como le gusta a él hacerlo.

Enseguida, la sonrisa cariñosa de su rostro se transforma en una que Hermione no es capaz de identificar.

Fred se aleja un par de pasos sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

—El problema —le dice, pronunciando las palabras muy despacio— es que yo sí tengo algo de frío. Bastante, en realidad. —Sin dejar de mirarla, se quita el jersey. La camiseta que lleva debajo también está empapada y no tarda de correr la misma suerte. Debajo ya no queda nada. Nada, excepto piel blanca y húmeda.

Hermione intenta que su expresión permanezca neutral, pero siente las mejillas ardiendo. Desde luego, no era así como esperaba que terminase el día, con Fred medio desnudo en su habitación. Por Merlín, en la habitación de _su hermana_. ¿Es que se ha vuelto loco?

—Ya sabes, toda esta ropa mojada… —Sin cuidado alguno, Fred lanza la ropa mojada sobre la cama de Hermione.

—¿Fred…? —Carraspea, aparta la mirada—. ¿Qué es lo que…? ¿Por qué te has quitado…? —De nuevo parece haberse quedado sin habla. Es innegable que Fred ejerce ese poder sobre ella—. ¿Por qué no vas a…? —lo intenta de nuevo—. ¿…Tu habitación? ¿A cambiarte?

Con su sonrisa pícara y el pelo descuidado, él parece completamente relajado. Parece disfrutar de la situación. Con movimientos lentos, calculados, va hasta el escritorio de Ginny y coge la camiseta que la chica ha dejado sobre la silla. Una de las que utiliza para dormir.

—No te preocupes. —Coge la camiseta y se la pasa por la cabeza. Es de su talla. En realidad, puede que Hermione no lo sepa, pero es _su_ camiseta—. Esta es una de las pocas ventajas que supone tener una hermana que utiliza tu ropa como pijama. —Sonríe con aire inocente. Puede que Ginny use algunas de sus camisetas viejas, o de las de George, pero Fred sabe que esa no es una de ellas. Él mismo se encargó de dejarla en el cuarto de Hermione un par de horas antes, preparada. De verdad que no esperaba llegar tan lejos, pero es cierto lo que se dice: más vale prevenir que curar. No se arrepiente.

Hermione emite un sonido indefinido. Sus explicaciones no le importan demasiado. A decir verdad, apenas es consciente de que él haya dicho nada.

Fred ha vuelto a vestirse, apenas ha tardado más que unos segundos. Hermione sabe que no debe buscar dobles sentidos donde no los hay. Él tenía frío, una camiseta de repuesto a mano… Bien, lo puede entender. Fred siempre ha sido muy seguro de sí mismo. desvergonzado, incluso.

Y, sin embargo… Hermione se sorprende pensando en lo bien definidos que están sus músculos.

Ah, y hablando de músculos.

Hermione sacude la cabeza. Traga saliva. Avanza hacia él y vuelve a romper la distancia entre ambos.

—Creo que es mi turno, ¿no?

Él asiente. Se queda muy quieto, pero tofos los nombres que Hermione tenía en la cabeza parecen haberse borrado. Otra vez.

Suspira.

—Este es el pectoral. —Al principio, no hace más que apoyar la yema del índice en el sitio indicado. Roza la piel con la uña mientras rodea el músculo, delimitando la franja que abarca. Él no mueve ni un músculo, ella sonríe. Lo mira de reojo un instante, pero enseguida vuelve su atención al tórax de Fred. La respiración del chico se acelera un poco cuando Hermione apoya toda la palma sobre su pecho, abarcando por completo el músculo.

Ella se felicita en silencio; no le gusta perder. Puede demostrarle que también ella sabe jugar.

Fred aprieta la mandíbula para tratar de serenarse. Es increíble que tan leve contacto pueda volverlo loco. Y todo porque es ella quien lo toca.

—¿Queda claro?

—Cristalino.

—Bien. —Hermione sonríe y deja caer la mano. No le da opción a que vuelva hablar. Simplemente se da la vuelta y sale del cuarto sin mirar atrás.

Fred quiere detenerla, pedirle que se quede pero ¿con qué excusa? Todavía tiene cuatro días antes del gran final. Sabe que tiene que preparar su próximo movimiento con cuidado. Se suponía que este juego estaba pensado para que ella cayera ante él. Sin embargo, cada vez que la tiene cerca, cada vez que ella toma la iniciativa… Un escalofrío recorre su espalda. Esa es precisamente la parte de Hermione que Fred esperaba descubrir.

Y como las cosas sigan así, será el quien se derrumbe. Seguro.

 **Continuará…**

Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews: **Sipsip, kgise, Vale Molinar, FlokesW y LadyPotterhead**. Sé que he tardado siglos en actualizar, pero la historia no está abandonada. Simplemente el trabajo me tiene demasiado ocupada (echo de menos la vida de estudiante, quién me lo iba a decir). Espero terminarla pronto, ya que es una historia de 8 capítulos.


	5. Día cuatro: jueves

**Capítulo 4: jueves**

—¿Todavía no estás lista? —Ginny se acerca a ella con una amplia sonrisa. El impresionante vestido del color de las cerezas se le pega al cuerpo como un guante y resalta sus cuervas.

Al verla, Hermione hace una mueca. Está despatarrada en la cama, entre pilas y pilas de papeles y con la pluma en la mano.

—No te preocupes, Ginny. —Deja el pergamino que está leyendo a un lado—. Tengo tiempo.

Su amiga frunce el ceño.

—No, no lo tienes, Hermione. —Con pasos decididos cruza el cuarto y se detiene frente a su baúl, lo abre y le pregunta—: ¿Qué vas a ponerte?

Hermione se encoge de hombros. Cualquier otro año, ni siquiera habría perdido tiempo en pensar dos veces cómo vestirse para la cena de Navidad. Sin embargo, ahora…

Frustrada, mira cómo Ginny revuelve el arcón en busca de algo adecuado. Ella siempre está perfecta, ni siquiera tiene que hacer esfuerzos para arreglarse. A su lado, Hermione es completamente invisible. Y nunca antes le había importando, ni siquiera le importaría en ese momento de no ser porque ha empezado a preguntarse qué pensara Fred al respecto.

Él es tan seguro de sí mismo, tan atrevido, que Hermione está convencida de que las chicas que le gustan son menos como ella y más como Ginny. Divertidas, guapas, de personalidad fuerte. Ella, en cambio…

Ginny suelta un pequeño bufido y cierra el baúl de Hermione. Va hacia su armario, lo abre con fuerza.

—¡Eh! —protesta Hermione—. ¿Qué estás haciendo, Ginny? —Su amiga la ignora mientras revuelve entre sus vestidos—. Pensaba ponerme el jersey que me reg…

—¡No! —Ginny vuelve la cabeza solo el tiempo suficiente como para fruncirle el ceño a Hermione y asegurarse de que ella se da cuenta. Después, vuelve a meter la cabeza entre su ropa—. Tienes que ponerte algo sexy…

—Olvídalo.

—Algo que haga que Fr… ¡Sí! —la exclamación de Ginny suena tan alto que está a punto de matar a Hermione del susto. Da un pequeño bote en la cama y un montón de papeles caen al suelo. No le da tiempo a recogerlos, porque la joven Weasley se abalanza sobre ella—: ¡Tienes que ponerte esto!

El vestido que Ginny le pone delante es negro, corto y de seda. El escote es pronunciado, en forma de corazón, y por ambos lados se une al escaso pedazo de tela que cubre los hombros.

—Ah, no —Niega, además, con la cabeza—. Ni de broma.

—Ya lo creo que sí. —Ginny se lleva las manos a las caderas. Hermione sabe que cuando adopta esa posición nadie consigue hacerla cambiar de opinión.

—Ginny…

—Hazme caso —la interrumpe—. Sé de lo que hablo. —Sacude el vestido negro frente a sus narices hasta que ella acaba cogiéndolo. Después, sonríe—. Mamá me ha pedido que vaya a ayudarla en la cocina, pero espero que me escuches. —Alza el dedo frente a la nariz de Hermione para indicarle que no piensa admitir ni una sola réplica y enseguida sale de la habitación como un terremoto, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

Hermione suspira y se incorpora, sus pies descalzos tocan el suelo. Mira el vestido una y otra vez, lo manosea y la tela se desliza entre sus dedos. No está segura. No sabe si puede hacerlo.

Pero entonces, por un momento, se imagina la cara de Fred al verla así vestida. Hermione aprieta el vestido entre los dedos. Sabe que esta es su oportunidad; su oportunidad de ser más como Ginny y menos como ella.

Sin atreverse a pensarlo más, empieza a desvestirse. Los cómodos pantalones de su pijama caen al suelo, la camiseta color siena aterriza encima de los apuntes sobre la fundación de la Brigada de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Con movimientos mecánicos, obligándose a no pensar más en el vestido, abre la cremallera del traje y lo desliza por su cabeza. La tela resbala sobre su piel con una caricia y Hermione lo ajusta como puede, mortificada por lo corto que es. Con un golpe de varita, el cierre de la espalda se abrocha y solo entonces Hermione se da cuenta de que no parece sentarle tan mal. Quizá le quede un poco amplio en las caderas, un pelín, pero nada más.

Se pasa las manos por el vestido, desde el pecho hasta las caderas, trazando el contorno de sus curvas.

—Ya veo que no necesitas mi ayuda —la voz de Fres es apenas un susurro, pero hace que el corazón de ella se desboque.

Entre asustada y sorprendida, se da la vuelta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? —le pregunta haciendo una mueca. No ha escuchado abrirse la puerta.

—Solo unos segundos. —Echa a andar hacia ella con despreocupación y una sonrisa en los labios. —Venía a que me echaras una mano. —Un destello perverso ilumina la mirada de Fred cuando él señala el nudo de su corbata, algo torcido. —No sé por qué, pero no consigo que hoy quede bien —añade y Hermione sabe que miente, pero no le importa—. Ya sabes, es importante estar bien elegante esta noche. La verdad es que… —Se corta en seco cuando ella, sintiéndose valiente en su vestido de seda, rompe la distancia que los separa y lleva las manos alrededor del cuello de Fred para luchar contra la prenda.

Siempre eficiente, a Hermione no le lleva más que un instante arreglar el pequeño desastre, mucho menos de lo que a él le gustaría. Así que, consciente de que ella está a punto de alejarse, le susurra:

—¿Tú músculo? —Los dedos de Hermione, que ya habían empezado a resbalar por su cuello, se detienen—. ¿Cuál es el músculo de hoy?

Fred consigue hacerla dudar. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Darle una respuesta fácil o una difícil? Hermione quiere ganar. Y, sin embargo, empieza a pensar que el mejor premio que puede conseguir son precisamente esos instantes junto a Fred.

Al abrir la boca para responder, Hermione todavía no está segura de si planea sabotear sus oportunidades de vencer. No sabe lo que quiere. Pero cuando las palabras salen de sus labios comprende que ya se ha rendido ante él.

—El recto abdominal. —Al igual que sucedió los días anteriores, sus manos viajan por la piel de su compañero. Descienden desde el cuello hasta situarse sobre el abdomen de Fred, sobre su ombligo. Ejerce una suave presión sobre la zona y siente bajo sus yemas el cuerpo fibroso de Fred.

—Ya veo. —Él observa el movimiento de los dedos de Hermione y, con su expresión más inocente, pregunta—: ¿Sabrías decirme dónde empieza?

Claro que lo sabe. Lo sabe perfectamente, así que sus manos suben hasta colocarse sobre la caja torácica de Fred.

—Llega hasta el cartílago costal de las costillas cinco y siete —emplea el tono tranquilo con el que es capaz de recitar de carrerilla los orígenes de Hogwarts, los doce usos de la sangre de dragón o las características de la poción vigorizante. Ese que a Fred le encanta, aunque ella todavía no lo sepa, porque es propio. Único de Hermione.

Fred sonríe abiertamente.

—¿Llega? —pregunta arqueando una ceja—. ¿De dónde?

Hermione traga saliva y su pequeña nuez se le agita en la garganta. Su pequeño titubeo no le pasa desapercibido a Fred, que solo sonríe más.

—De la sínfisis y la cresta del pubis. —Sabe lo que se avecina, pero al final Hermione se atreve a pronunciar las palabras. Sí, quizá sea el vestido, que le da fuerzas. Responde mirando a Fred a los ojos, con solo un pequeño atisbo de vergüenza asomando a su rostro en sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas.

—¿Y dónde está eso exactamente? —Cómo si no se lo imaginara. Hasta él conocía la palabra «pubis».

Hermione vacila y sus dedos tiemblan sobre el vientre de Fred. Durante un agónico momento, él está convencido de que ella va a retirarse, de que se ha pasado de la raya y maldice para sus adentros. No obstante, Hermione acaba irguiendo la cabeza y su mano retoma el camino. Desciende y se adentra en una zona altamente peligrosa de la anatomía de allá, pero no va más allá. Apenas traspasa la frontera.

—Está abajo. —Su roce es efímero. Enseguida ella da un paso hacia atrás y deja a Fred ahí plantado, luchando por contener una gigantesca sonrisa y el intenso latido de su corazón—. Muy abajo —añade Hermione antes de darse la vuelta. No entiende qué le ha pasado, por qué lo ha hecho. No quiere mirar a Fred a la cara. Teme haber ido demasiado lejos, de pronto está convencida de que él no sabía qué le estaba pidiendo.

Se agacha para coger unos zapatos de tacón de Ginny, unos que su amiga ha dejado tirados en medio del cuarto. Tan solo busca una excusa, algo en lo que mantenerse ocupada para no tener que enfrentar a Fred, así que no se da cuenta de que —con ese sencillo gesto y gracias al vestido negro— acaba de regalarle al chico una de las mejores visiones de su vida.

Nerviosa, Hermione acaba sentándose sobre la cama de Ginny mientras desabrocha la hebilla del tacón derecho. Está ya a punto de calzárselo cuando Fred se arrodilla a su lado y le quita el zapato de entre las manos.

—Permíteme —musita y, antes de que Hermione pueda oponerse, levanta su pierna con delicadeza. La piel de la chica, sedosa y tibia, al contacto con la áspera de sus manos le obliga a tragar con fuerza. Fred tiene que recordarse que tiene un objetivo que cumplir para evitar que su mirada vague por las piernas de ella.

Suave, lentamente —para darle a Hermione la oportunidad de alejarse, si así lo desea—, va bajando la cabeza hasta que sus labios rozan la piel desnuda. Su boca recorre la pierna de Hermione, desde la rodilla al tobillo, siempre por la parte delantera y sin llegar a posarse por completo sobre ella.

—Este es el fémur —le dice en voz baja y el aire que escapa de sus labios le hace cosquillas a Hermione—. Es el hueso más largo del cuerpo.

La voz de Fred, ronca y dulce, llega a sus oídos pero Hermione se siente incapaz de responder. No puede hacer más que quedarse inmóvil, dejándose hacer, disfrutando, pensando una vez más que lo que en un principio no parecía más que un ridículo desafío se está convirtiendo en un peligroso juego entre ambos.

Fred se da cuenta de que no puede prolongar demasiado el momento, así que se aparta de ella. No obstante, no permite que ella retire la pierna. Lleva las manos hasta su pie y apoya una en el talón.

—¿Y este? —le pregunta, travieso—. ¿Qué hueso es este?

Hermione tiene que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para obligarse a contestar.

—Creí que yo solo tenía que enseñarte los músculos —protesta—. Los huesos eran tu parte.

Él suspira de manera exagerada.

—Pero ambos sabemos que tú eres más lista que yo —la adula mientras deja una leve caricia en su tobillo, casi imposible de percibir.

Algo en su expresión, serena y caballerosa a pesar de la situación, empuja a Hermione a responderle.

 _No es más que un juego_ , se dice.

—Es el calcáneo —dice, intentando que su expresión se muestre neutra. Por desgracia, una vez que las manos de Fred empiezan a masajear su talón, resulta casi imposible.

—El calcáneo —repite él y vuelve a inclinarse—. Entendido. —Y le coloca el zapato con mucho, mucho cuidado. Sus manos toquetean la hebilla, la ajustan, la cierran con suavidad. Después, busca la mirada de Hermione, que no sabe cómo comportarse. No tiene ni idea de qué debe decir ni de cómo actuar. Fred nunca se ha comportado así con ella. Tan seductor. Tan sensual.

—Hermione, más te vale haberte puesto el ves… —Ginny abre la puerta de golpe, sin llamar, y se frena en seco en el umbral al ver la escena que se desarrolla frente a ella.

Hermione intenta apartarse a toda prisa, pero Fred no se lo permite. Él le dirige una sonrisa de disculpa a su hermana, que no puede evitar pensar que la cara de Fred es la misma que ponía cada vez que su madre lo pillaba haciendo algo malo. ¿Y qué hay de la manera en que se aferra a Hermione…? Sí, es como si lo hubiera pillado haciendo algo malo, algo prohibido que desea a pesar de todo.

Muy a su pesar, Ginny sonríe.

—Siento haber interrumpido —les dice—. Si queréis, puedo decirle a mamá que vais a tardar. —Divertida, burlona, les guiña un ojo y consigue que Hermione se ponga del color de la grana.

—No te molestes, Ginny. —Como si no pasase nada, Fred alcanza el segundo zapato de Hermione y se lo tiende—. Estamos casi listos. —Ella lo coge rápido y aprovecha para enterrar en él la mirada mientras se lo pone. El comportamiento despreocupado de Fred ha conseguido únicamente que su sonrojo aumente.

Mientras ella forcejea con el zapato, Fred se pone en pie sin dificultad y le sonríe a Hermione, aunque ella no se da cuenta.

—Voy a ir bajando —comenta y echa a andar hacia la puerta tan tranquilo, aun a pesar de la mirada de advertencia que le dirige Ginny. Fingiendo no darse cuenta, Fred pasa al lado de su hermana para salir de la habitación y, ya fuera, enfila las escaleras hacia el piso inferior.

Dentro del cuarto, Ginny deja pasar unos segundos antes de volverse hacia Hermione. Quiere asegurarse de que él no puede escucharlas. Hermione termina de abrocharse el zapato, pero no aparta de él la atención.

—¿Se puede saber qué era eso? —Va hacia ella con expresión decidida y se sienta a su lado. El colchón se hunde bajo el peso combinado de ambas.

De inmediato, Hermione intenta levantarse, pero Ginny la retiene tomándola del brazo. Sus largas uñas arañan a Hermione sin que ella lo pretenda.

—Creía que teníamos que bajar.

—Antes dime qué ha pasado. —La expresión de la pelirroja es inflexible.

—No ha pasado nada. —Y, aunque su voz es firme, no puede evitar sonreír un poco.

Ginny menea la cabeza y el pelo le resbala de detrás de los hombros hasta taparle parte de la cara.

—¿Nada? —bufa—. Acabo de encontrarme con una representación en directo de Cenicienta, ¿y me dices que no ha pasado nada?

Por fin, Hermione la mira. Está asombrada.

—¿Conoces el cuento de Cenicienta?

Ginny pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿De verdad es eso lo que te llama la atención?

El suelo está lleno de papeles a los pies de la cama de Hermione y ella, en un inútil intento de ignorar la pregunta de su amiga, opta por recogerlos. Sin embargo, el vestido y los tacones pronto consiguen que se rinda.

Suspira.

—Solo seguíamos nuestra apuesta —confiesa por fin.

Hermione espera que la pelirroja se ría, que le reproche el seguir pensando en ese estúpido desafío, pero para su sorpresa, Ginny sonríe. Y es que, aunque al principio tenía sus dudas sobre las intenciones de su hermano, Ginny no ha necesitado más que unos pocos días para darse cuenta de que lo que Fred siente por Hermione es sincero: su hermano nunca antes ha mirado a nadie así, nunca se ha esforzado tanto por una chica.

Y no hay nada que le gustaría más que ver a su mejor amiga con uno de sus hermanos.

—¿Pasa algo? —Hermione observa confundida la expresión calmada de su compañera.

En respuesta, la sonrisa de Ginny se vuelve más amplia. Es la misma expresión traviesa que la de Fred.

—Tienes que devolvérsela, Hermione.

—¿Qué? —La confusión aumenta y ella se tira del vestido hacia abajo, incómoda.

Su respuesta parece divertir a Ginny. ¿De verdad Hermione es tan ciega? ¿De verdad no se da cuenta?

—Esto no es solo un juego. Es mucho más que una absurda apuesta.

Esperando una aclaración, Hermione ladea la cabeza y se lleva la mano al pelo para tratar de alisarlo, de desenredar los nudos de sus enmarañados rizos. Siempre lo hace cuando está nerviosa y Ginny lo sabe. Pone los ojos en blanco.

—Hermione, Fred te está seduciendo.

 **Continuará…**

Millones de gracias a:

 **kgise** : de verdad que siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. No tengo intención de abandonarla, así que tu agradezco tu paciencia y que la hayas continuado a pesar de lo desastre que soy.

 **rose:** es un verdadero placer tener a una de mis lectoras de _Spectre_ más fieles por aquí. Nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente tu apoyo.

 **Effy0Stonem:** muchísimas gracias, de corazón. Siempre es un placer leer tus comentarios, me animan un montón. Aprovecho también para darte las gracias por haberte pasado por _De rodillas_ y _De corazones y diamantes_ (como soy un desastre, a saber cuándo voy a responder a los comentarios). De verdad, muchísimas gracias.

 **Chica Cuervo:** gracias por haber esperado por la actualización. Me alegro un montón de que la idea te haya gustado; al haber nacido como un fic de Bones no tenía muy claro que la historia pegase con Fred y Hermione.

 **FlokesW:** intentaré volver lo más pronto posible, ¡lo prometo! Tengo pensado acabar esta historia antes de seguir con cualquiera de mis otros fics, así que si todo va bien pronto habrá nueva actualización ;)


	6. Día cinco: viernes

**Capítulo 5. Viernes.**

Fred tantea el bolsillo de su chaqueta por enésima vez. Aunque aparenta tranquilidad, está mortalmente nervioso. Las palmas de las manos le sudan, la boca se le ha secado. A pesar de notar el bulto a través de la tela, sus dedos se hunden en el bolsillo. Para asegurarse.

La cajita sigue ahí, en su sitio, pero Fred no sabe si eso supone un consuelo. Porque ¿y si a Hermione no le gusta? ¿Y si no lo quiere? ¿Y si piensa que es demasiado, que se ha excedido? ¿Qué pasa si lo rechaza?

Fred retira la mano y cierra el puño con fuerza. Las uñas se le clavan en la palma y él se obliga a recordarse a sí mismo que no hay motivo para estar asustado. Que el miedo al rechazo no es propio de Fred Weasley.

Inspira hondo, relaja los dedos. Está completamente decidido a seguir hasta el final. Cien por cien decidido.

Algo más tranquilo y confiado tras esos segundos que se ha concedido a sí mismo, Fred reanuda la marcha hacia el cuarto de su hermana. Al recordar de nuevo la interrupción de Ginny, la vergüenza se apodera de él. Tan solo espera que Hermione no se diera cuenta de lo mucho que la aparición de su hermana lo descolocó. Quiere que ella lo vea confiado, seguro de sí mismo.

Y Ginny, ah… Fred suspira mientras baja el último tramo de escaleras. La madera cruje bajo el peso de sus botas. Merlín, su hermana siempre ha sido escéptica cuando se trata de sus intenciones y de las de George. ¿Qué pasará si sospecha de sus propósitos? ¿Y si decide entrometerse en sus planes?

Fred no quiere ni pensarlo. Sacude la cabeza y un par de largos mechones pelirrojos le caen sobre la frente. Sus manos vuelven a buscar la caja, revuelven entre los pliegues de tela de su túnica. La reacción de su hermana le preocupa tanto que durante la fiesta de la noche anterior decidió mantenerse totalmente alejado de Hermione. Y eso que había planeado dedicarle a ella su tiempo en exclusiva. Recordarle, quizá, el beso que habían compartido bajo el muérdago el año anterior. Y, por qué no, con un poco de suerte conseguir que la planta volviera a quedar sobre sus cabezas.

La puerta del cuarto de Ginny y Hermione está entornada, como ya es costumbre. Fred la empuja despacio, sin llamar, y asoma la cabeza por el hueco. Hermione está sentada frente al diminuto escritorio, leyendo un pergamino y claramente concentrada. No obstante, en cuanto él avanza y pone un pie en el interior de la habitación, la cabeza de Hermione se alza en su dirección. Ella sonríe.

—Fred. —¿Es eso que lleva brillo de labios o son solo imaginaciones suyas?—. Te estaba esperando.

Hermione se pasa una mano por el pelo para apartarse los voluminosos rizos de la cara. Lo hace con soltura, una sonrisa inmensa y los ojos tan brillantes que Fred no puede evitar pensar que en esa escena hay algo que no cuadra. Es entonces ella se levanta, cuando deja ver sus piernas desnudas, cubiertas solo por una falda diminuta que termina unos centímetros más arriba de la rodilla. Bastantes centímetros por encima.

Fred traga saliva. No quiere quedarse mirándola, pero no puede evitarlo. Esa falda es la confirmación de que Hermione trama algo. Esa falda es más propia de Ginny Weasley que de Hermione Granger y Fred lo sabe bien porque le sobran dedos de una mano para contar las veces que ha visto a Hermione enseñar tanta piel.

—¿Esperando? —repite como un idiota. Sus ojos tardan cuatro segundos más de la cuenta en volver al rostro de la chica.

Ella asiente despacio, con la cabeza. Señala con la mano la estantería contra la que el día anterior Fred le demostró lo aplicado que puede resultar como alumno. Hermione nunca creyó que algo tan trivial como unas costillas pudiera llegar a sorprenderla de esa manera, pero claro ¿quién sino Fred podría hacer de ellas un asunto tan interesante?

 _Fred te está seduciendo._

Sí, Hermione creía haberlo notado, pero ¿cómo podía estar segura? A ella no le sobra experiencia en ese tipo de situaciones. Ginny, en cambio… Bueno, Ginny sí que sabe de lo que habla.

 _Tienes que devolvérsela._

Cada vez que recuerda las palabras de su amiga, Hermione maldice para sus adentros. Jamás debió haber aceptado el consejo de Ginny. Jamás. Está convencida de que Fred puede ver a través de ella, de que puede oler su vergüenza y su inseguridad. Nerviosa, se obliga a mantener la sonrisa mientras se aproxima a la estantería. Tiene ganas de tirar de la falda hacia abajo para cubrirse las piernas, pero sabe que Fred la está mirando.

Sí, la está mirando. De arriba abajo.

Quizá, al fin y al cabo, Ginny tuviera razón y la estúpida falda no fuera tan mala idea. Básica, quizá un poco humillante, pero aceptable si el resultado es el poder vengarse de Fred, el poder devolverle un poco de lo que la ha hecho sentir esos días.

Al pensar en ello, se siente más valiente. Sin darse tiempo para cambiar de opinión, agarra a Fred de la mano y hace que se coloque frente a la estantería, de espaldas a ella. Lo obliga a levantar los brazos y a agarrarse a una balda que le queda a la altura de los hombros.

—Hermione, ¿qué haces? —Fred vuelve el rostro hacia ella, pero no se suelta del mueble. Está tan cerca que, aunque Hermione tiene que inclinar la cabeza hacia arriba para poder mirarlo a los ojos, siente su respiración en la piel.

—George me ha dicho que últimamente tienes dolores de espalda —comenta, con su tono más inocente. A Hermione le maravilla darse cuenta de que no le tiembla la voz—. Si estiraras un poco de vez en cuando, el problema mejoraría. —Decide que ha llegado el momento de ir un paso más allá. De «devolvérsela», como dice Ginny. Y se pega a él, su mejilla a menos de dos centímetros de la mandíbula de Fred—. Así aprovecho para enseñarte —continúa—. ¿No era eso lo que querías?

Sonríe y, sí, definitivamente eso que lleva en los labios es brillo. Suave, delicado, pero extrañamente excitante. Sus labios parecen incluso más deseables de lo habitual… No, no es eso. A Fred su boca siempre le ha parecido increíblemente incitante, con brillo de labios o sin él. Pero, oh, el hecho de que se lo haya puesto. Casi como si estuviera esperando… ¿qué?

Un escalofrío recorre la espalda de Fred. Casi como si lo estuviera provocando.

Por una vez, Fred pierde la capacidad de pronunciar palabra. Hasta ese momento Hermione le ha seguido el juego, sí, pero… ¿Quién le iba a decir que ella acabaría tomando la iniciativa de esa forma? Nota las caderas de Hermione rozándose contra su trasero, su respiración en el cuello. Y él sigue con los brazos estirados, como si fuera estúpido. ¿Qué es lo que pretende…?

—Agáchate. —Más que escucharla, intuye su susurro. Porque en lo único en lo que puede pensar en realidad, con absoluta claridad, es en cómo sus labios se mueven contra la piel de su cuello. El corazón le salta en el pecho, desbocado, imposible de domar. No, no es un beso. Es apenas un roce, intenso y electrizante.

La mano de Hermione busca la parte alta de su espalda y ejerce una suave presión que lo obliga a inclinarse. Él obedece gustoso, como si no fuera más que una marioneta entre sus dedos. La otra mano, la que le queda libre, se desliza por el estómago de Fred.

—¿Te acuerdas del nombre? ¿Sabes cuál es? —Ella no se ha movido, pero sus caderas se pegan más a él cuando Fred se agacha.

—El recto abdominal. —Cierra los ojos. Su voz es áspera, cargada de deseo y Fred no sabe si quiere que ella lo note o no.

—Bien. —La mano sube—. ¿Y este?

—El pectoral —masculla, sonríe, disfruta. Los dedos de Hermione abrasan a través de la fina tela de la camiseta. Trazan círculos diminutos que hacen que Fred esté a punto de olvidarlo todo. Solo cuando ella se queda quieta, él puede respirar—: ¿No me vas a enseñar ningún músculo nuevo? —le pregunta tras unos minutos, lentos y tortuosos, de silencio y calma.

—Estaba esperando que me lo pidieras. —Fred sigue inclinado y Hermione imita su postura, agachándose sobre él. Gracias a los pequeños tacones que Ginny insistió en que se pusiera, la altura que los separa es poca y Hermione puede doblarse prácticamente igual que él, amoldándose casi por completo a su cuerpo. —Baja la cabeza —le pide y Fred bebe de sus palabras, obedece, aguarda, contiene el aliento—. ¿Lo notas? —dice Hermione, presionándose contra él—. ¿Notas la presión?

Él está a punto de echarse a temblar. Porque, oh, Merlín, claro que nota la presión. El problema es que está seguro de que no es «esa» presión de la que ella le está hablando.

Fred nota el cuerpo de Hermione unido al suyo, más cerca de lo que jamás creyó que podría tenerla. Percibe la suavidad, la delicadeza, de cada uno de los movimientos de Hermione, el calor que desprende su cuerpo. Y nota sus pechos pegados a su espalda. Su cuerpo, su glorioso cuerpo de mujer…

Sí, Fred nota muchas cosas. Cosas que le gustan, que le encantan, que lo perturban, que no quiere que terminen. Así que decide que no sería adecuado mencionar que la única presión que nota está localizada en su entrepierna.

—¿Dónde? —le pregunta, en cambio, mientras ruega en silencio que Hermione no perciba tan indecente reacción por parte de su cuerpo.

—Aquí. —La mano que ella había dejado sobre su estómago resbala por la camiseta hacia su espalda y Hermione ejerce más fuerza sobre los cuerpos doblados de ambos para que él se agache más.

—Sí —replica él—. Ya lo noto. —Y no miente.

—Bien. —La nariz de Hermione le roza el hombro y sus rizos salvajes le hacen cosquillas en la nuca—. Ese es el dorsal ancho. El izquierdo. Y este… —hace descender la otra mano, que aún seguía en el hombro de Fred, para marcar la postura—. Este es el derecho.

—Mmm… —El sonido que escapa de labios de Fred es una mezcla entre suspiro y quejido. No es muy elocuente, pero no hay mucho que en ese momento pueda decir. Con los ojos cerrados se imagina la escena desde fuera, Hermione sobre él, esos labios brillantes tan cerca de su cuello.

—Todavía no hemos terminado. —Ella se pone de puntillas para alcanzar la nuca de Fred con sus labios. Sus brazos vuelven a rodear la cintura del chico, se posan sobre su vientre, lo abrazan para que ella pueda mantener el equilibrio.

—¿Vas a enseñarme algo más?

—¿No quieres? —De pronto, Hermione duda. Teme haberlo malinterpretado. Teme haber ido demasiado lejos, teme haberlo hecho sentir incómodo. Pero entonces él vuelve la cabeza y le sonríe. Una sonrisa perezosa, casi sensual, acompañada de ojos brillantes y mejillas sonrosadas.

—Me encantaría —le responde mirándola con una intensidad que la hace estremecer, con un susurro tan suave que parece querer colarse bajo su piel—. Pero creía que solo ibas a enseñarme un músculo al día.

Fred se vuelve de nuevo, aguarda su respuesta con los ojos cerrados. Se mueve apenas contra Hermione, pero es suficiente como para que sus cuerpos se rocen, para hacerlo disfrutar. Ella observa su reacción en silencio y tiene que contener el impulso de apartarle un par de rebeldes mechones pelirrojos de la frente.

—El lunes tú me nombraste tres huesos diferentes. —Hermione hace una mueca, pero él ya no puede verla. Llena de dudas y miedos, convencida de que él no quiere seguir adelante, vuelve a dejarse caer sobre los talones. Ya está apartando los brazos del abdomen de Fred cuando él entiende lo que ocurre y sus manos vuelan para atrapar las de Hermione La aferra con fuerza, incapaz de soportar la idea de que se aleje, seguro de que sin ella para sostenerlo caerá al suelo por culpa del temblor que siente en las piernas.

—No era más que una pregunta, Hermione.

Ella titubea un instante, luego sonríe. Las dudas se esfuman.

—Entonces, ¿quieres que siga?

—Sí —responde él, brusco, rápido. Casi antes de que ella terminara de formular la pregunta. Y es que un simple «sí» no basta. Dulce Morgana, en ese momento _mataría_ con tal de que Hermione no se apartara.

—Pues baja la cabeza —ordena una vez más. Vuelve a ponerse de puntillas y su aliento roza la unión del cuello y el hombro de Fred. Si se estirara un poco más, podría besar su piel. El pensamiento la excita y la aterra al mismo tiempo. Quiere dejarse llevar, quiere tocarlo, sentirlo, la túnica que él lleva le estorba. Suspira y él tiembla entre sus brazos—. Más —le pide. Fred obedece, nota el leve tirón en el hombro, pero sobre todo nota la presencia de Hermione.

—La siento —admite con una sonrisa—. La presión, quiero decir.

También Hermione sonríe.

—Es el trapecio. —Y, entonces, sabiendo que ese es el final de su turno, sabiendo que va a tener que separarse de él, sabiendo que eso es lo que quiere hacer, se estira y sus labios alcanzan el hombro de Fred.

Oh, Merlín. Las yemas de los dedos de Fred se hunden en la estantería, buscando un punto de apoyo que lo mantenga anclado al mundo, a la realidad, a la cordura. Porque eso no es un simple roce. Es un beso. Un maldito beso.

Y eso solo puede significar que Hermione está tan entregada a la apuesta como él mismo.

Ella sonríe contra su piel, se agarra a sus caderas para apretarlo contra ella durante un último segundo. Y entonces, tan rápido como había empezado, todo termina y Hermione da un paso atrás.

De inmediato, Fred se incorpora. Odia el vacío que ha dejado el cuerpo de Hermione, lo nota hasta en el último rincón de su organismo. Se aferra a la estantería como si le fuera la vida en ello, sin atreverse a girarse. Y es que un vistazo rápido a sus pantalones le ha hecho comprender que necesita un poco más de tiempo para serenarse.

Vuelve la cabeza para mirar a su espalda, la busca con la mirada. Hermione está en el centro del diminuto cuarto. Su mano derecha agarra la falda, tira de ella hacia abajo como si quisiera cubrirse. Fred no cree que Hermione sea consciente de lo que está haciendo, y eso lo hace sonreír incluso más. Pero entonces se da cuenta de que ella lo observa expectante, aguardando su réplica.

—Cierra los ojos, Hermione —le pide, suave, y ella frunce los labios pero no protesta. Le hace caso, sin asomo de duda, y Fred no puede evitar sentirse un poco sorprendido por esa diminuta muestra de confianza. Y halagado. Sobre todo, halagado.

Él se separa de la estantería, se acerca a ella, la rodea para situarse a su espalda. Con las dos manos, teniendo cuidado de que sus dedos no se enreden en sus rizos, le recoge el pelo y se lo coloca sobre el hombro derecho. Después abre y cierra el puño un par de veces, rápido, con fuerza, para tratar de contener el temblor de su pulso y saca de uno de los bolsillos de la túnica la cajita que tantos dolores de cabeza le está causando.

—Cierra los ojos, ¿eh? —le recuerda, murmura mientras abre la tapa. Con dedos torpes y fríos saca el colgante del estuche.

—Ya están cerrados, Fred —resopla Hermione y él casi puede imaginársela meneando la cabeza y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Sonríe, trajina con el delicado broche del collar y consigue abrirlo. La cadena de plata resbala por el pecho de Hermione cuando la coloca alrededor de su cuello y él tarda unos segundos en volver a cerrarla porque sus manos todavía se encuentran débiles, temblorosas.

—¿Qué haces? —murmura ella, pero él le pide que guarde silencio, que espere.

—Estas son las vértebras… —le susurra entonces. El vello de la nuca de Hermione se eriza al contacto con el aliento de Fred y, al darse cuenta, él decide llevar las cosas más lejos de lo que había planeado. Decide no quedarse atrás.

Así que, exactamente igual que hizo Hermione, él posa los labios en su cuello, por debajo del broche del colgante. Con el dedo índice empieza entonces a recorrer su espalda, de arriba abajo, con una lentitud estremecedora. Una y otra vez. Una y otra y otra vez.

—Que forman la columna vertebral. —Ambos inspiran hondo al unísono y Fred sonríe. A pesar de todo, sabe que en esta ronda ella lo ha vencido. Y eso, curiosamente, lo hace sentirse ganador.

Se permite acariciarla una vez más antes de dejar caer la mano. Tenía más, mucho más, planeado para ese día. Sin embargo, se da por satisfecho. Porque la reacción de Hermione ha sido superior a todo lo que él hubiera podido imaginar. Así que le coloca bien el pelo, de modo que los bucles castaños vuelven a caer por su espalda, la coge por el codo con cuidado y la conduce hasta el pedazo de pared que queda entre la cama de Hermione y la de Ginny. El espejo de cuerpo entero que su hermana ha colgado allí —viejo, de bordes gastados y diminutas grietas que recorren su parte inferior— devuelve su reflejo.

—Ya puedes abrirlos —le indica Fred. La observa con atención en el espejo, la ve abrir los ojos, fruncir el ceño confundida…

Al principio, Hermione no entiende qué está mirado. Su rostro sonrosado se refleja en el cristal. Detrás de ella, muy cerca, Fred le sonríe de esa forma tan suya, pícara y desvergonzada. Aunque él ya no la está tocando, Hermione casi puede sentir sus labios en la base del cuello, sus dedos rozándole la columna…

Sobre su pecho brilla algo plateado. Una cadena de plata, con un único adorno, discreto… Hermione se inclina hacia el espejo para observar el pequeño colgante con más detalle. Es un corazón tallado en plata, con una flecha atravesándolo… No, no es una flecha. Es un hueso.

Al entender el por qué del regalo, Hermione ríe encantada.

—¡Músculo y hueso! —exclama mientras coge el obsequio entre las manos. Lo observa con infinito cariño hasta que las lágrimas que a toda costa planea retener lo vuelven borroso. Solo entonces deja que el colgante caiga una vez más sobre su pecho y se vuelve hacia Fred—: Gracias. —Prácticamente se lanza a sus brazos, se aprieta contra él y Fred la recibe con ganas, contento de que su regalo le haya gustado. Aliviado de que no le haya parecido una soberana estupidez.

El abrazo es infinito, eterno. A ninguno de los dos les importa, ninguno de los dos lo nota siquiera. Ambos se sienten a gusto así. A diferencia de los momentos que compartieron solo unos minutos atrás, ese abrazo es inocente, casto, puro. Nada más que una forma de agradecimiento. Un agradecimiento lleno de amor.

—No sabía si te iba a gustar. —Ninguno se mueve cuando Fred empieza a hablar. Él la rodea por la cintura, la mejilla de ella reposa sobre su hombro—. Mandé hacerlo para ti, pero… —Fred se encoge de hombros. Opta por callarse sus dudas—. Feliz Navidad, Hermione —es todo lo que añade.

—Es precioso. —La voz de Hermione suena firme, pero sus dedos se entierran en las caderas de Fred de una forma casi agresiva. Como si no quisiera volver a separarse de él, como si no pudiera soportar la idea de que él se alejara. Es por eso por lo que Fred sabe que está emocionada, que no quiere que él vea sus ojos brillantes—. Gracias, gracias —murmura contra su camiseta—. Pero no deberías haberte molestado. No tendrías que haberte gastado t…

—Hermione —la corta él antes de que pueda siquiera terminar la frase—. Ni se te ocurra decirlo. Quería hacerte un regalo, un buen regalo. Uno digno de ti…, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella siente como las mejillas se le colorean.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros —interrumpe Fred por segunda vez y ella calla de golpe—. Por cierto —carraspea el chico—, ayer no tuve oportunidad de decírtelo, pero estabas preciosa.

—Gracias —replica ella, nerviosa. Sabe que él no le miente, pero aún le extraña que sea capaz de verla de esa manera. Como a una mujer, y no como a la mejor amiga de su hermano pequeño.

En un gesto instintivo, ella hunde la nariz en su hombro e inspira hondo mientras su mano izquierda vuelve a cerrarse alrededor del colgante. El olor de Fred le llena los pulmones.

Él suspira y apoya la mejilla en la parte superior de la cabeza de Hermione. Cierra los ojos, pensando en que ese día no podía haber ido mejor. Porque ya no le queda ninguna duda de que el corazón de Hermione le pertenece tanto como el suyo a ella. Y cuando acabe la semana ella misma acabará reconociéndolo.

 **Continuará…**

Una vez más, gracias a todos aquellos que le dais una oportunidad esta historia y gracias especiales a **Effy0Stonem** , **Chica Cuervo** , **Anya** y **rose** por vuestros comentarios.

Ya queda menos para el final ;)


End file.
